


Don't Cry

by EbbyChan (Selene_LeBeau)



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_LeBeau/pseuds/EbbyChan
Summary: After a vicious double teaming by MacBeth and Thailog, Demona looses her will to go on alone.





	Don't Cry

Silently the redheaded gargoyle sat at the battered desk in her empty mansion, tears prickling her deep black eyes. With a heavy heart she lifted the pen to the paper and began to write.

_Goliath,_  
If you’re reading this it means I made it to the castle unmolested and was able to leave this for you. I can no longer go on with the weight of what happened to me that cold winter night. I doubt you really care at all, or that you’ll grieve but just in case you do I want you to know I’ve never stopped loving you, and only wish I could have changed and came home before this happened. It was my fault, I accept that now and while I know I can never expect your forgiveness I have finally forgiven myself. My last request is that you take Shadow into the clan, try to undo the centuries of corruption I’ve caused him and set him on the proper path. Treat him as if he were our child. This is all I ask of you.  
Your Angel of the Night  
Demona 

By now the hot tears had begun to flow down Demona’s face as she folded the letter in thirds and lifted the black candle from the desk, tipping it and carefully sealing the paper with the dripping wax. Then taking up the recorder, she put in a fresh tape and hit the record button, willing her voice not to shake. 

“This is no one’s fault, save Macbeth and Thailog’s. Because of them I can no longer even rest my head without fear of another attack. I’ve tried to move on but simply can’t. The only consolations I can take in this act are that I will no longer be living in fear and agony, and that I’ll be reunited with the only human in two-hundred years I could trust completely.”

The gargoyle paused the camera and drew a shaky breath before moving back to her desk, lifting her pen again.

_When I get where I'm going on the far side of the sky the first thing that I'm gonna do is spread my wings and fly. I'm gonna land beside a lion and run my claws through his mane, or I might find out what it's like to ride a drop of rain._

The though brought a tiny twinge of smile to Demona’s lips before she continued her letter.

_I'm gonna walk with Luach and he'll match me step for step, and I'll tell him how I missed him every minute since he left, then I'll hug his neck._

Pausing again she moved away towards a heavy chest and heaved the lid open digging through the various parchments and books, some as old as she, for a particular scrap. Finally her claws landed against the warm paper and she withdrew the intricate drawing done at the Scottish prince’s request.

Another smile graced her face as she stroked the page tenderly. The detailed image depicting Macbeth and Grouch standing side by side with Luach and Demona, a newly hatched Shadow in her arms.

A frown began to appear as a drop of fluid hit the page, it was only then that Demona realized she’d begun to cry again. _Why couldn’t things stay as they were?_ she asked herself silently, _We were happy then._

Gathering her camera and letters to her chest Demona set out for Wyvern just as the warmth of the sun baked her skin.

Nightfall found the clan awakening, both Goliath and Angela with parchment in claw and a video tape near by. After reading the notes and viewing the tape, all color drained from the clan leader’s face. “Demona,” he whispered softly.

“We need to find her,” Angela stated quietly, “and Shadow too.” There were a varied murmurs of agreement from the rest of the clan.

Within the hour the body was located, laying peacefully in the cloisters, a single wound to her skull nearly hidden by her scarlet mane. In her talons she clutched one last blood splattered note.

_It’s beautiful here, in the mornings it’s almost like being home. I don’t blame you, Goliath, for turning me away that night, don’t blame you for not believing me either, I wouldn’t have. I blame those whom took what no male had a right to and because of them I couldn’t face the world. There’s been so much pain and so much darkness in this world I’ve stumbled through. All the questions I couldn’t answer and so much work left to do. But when I get where I'm going, and I see my maker's face I'll stand forever in the light of her amazing grace. When I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears. I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years, and I'll leave my heart wide open, I will love and have no fear. Yeah when I get where I'm going, don't cry for me down here..._


End file.
